


Cash and the light saber

by Keenir



Category: Breaking In
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if he had asked Ana to be Leia?  The short answer is, Oz finds out.  The longer answer is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cash and the light saber

Even now, a day after it had all been completed, Cash could not believe his luck: Ana Ng had agreed to be Princess Leia in his line-for-line replication of the classic Star Wars. And there had been times during filming, that he had considered finding a cozy two-person cabin on Hoth and them 'accidentally' getting snowed in.

And the kisses...

"Guess who else saw your little upload," Oz said, suddenly behind him.

Turning around, Cash guessed, "The President?" It was an open question in the office just how high Oz's contacts went.

That was when he saw what Oz had in one hand. "That looks suspiciously like a light saber."

"That's because it is," Oz says.

That was a relief to Cash's ears, as unlike bows and arrows or vulcan neck pinches, nobody had ever been able to make a working light saber. Unfortunately, some of that relief telegraphed to his face.

"Don't be happy," Oz warned. "He loved it."

"That's not a good thing?" Cash asked.

"I'll be less polite, then: he loved Ana's acting skills. You idiot. "Your little one-man movie almost cost me one of my best people. You have any idea how long it took me to convince George not to take Ana away to be a movie star?"

"George...Lucas? Probably not must longer than this conversation right here. You're Oz, there's nobody you can't convince."

"And that's the only reason your cojones are still attached."

Oz stared for a little while longer, then, feeling Cash was sufficiently cowed into never ever doing anything like that again, Oz turned around and walked off.

"Nice prop," Dutch said, coming up beside Cash, but asking Oz, "Does it glow in the dark?"

Oz switched his very real light saber on.


End file.
